TRAITOR
by meumeuq
Summary: exo akatsuki benci penghianat. penghianat akan di musnahkan. EXO FANFICTION WITH SEVENTEEN/CHANYEOL/SUHO/XIUMIN/LAY/SEHUN/BAEKHYUN/D.O/CHEN/KAI/MNGYU/SEOKMIN/JEONGHAN/REN/WONWO/OOC/sci-fi,fantasy.


**EXOSUKI**

 **CAST :**

 **SUHO**

 **XIUMIN**

 **SEHUN**

 **CHANYEOL**

 **CHEN**

 **BAEKHYUN**

 **D.O**

 **LAY**

 **KAI**

 **KRIS**

 **TAO**

 **LUHAN**

 **OTHER CAST :**

 **MINGYU**

 **SEOKMIN**

 **WONWO**

 **REN**

 **JUNGHAN**

 **SUMARY : EXO AKATSUKI BENCI PENGHIANAT. MEREKA TAK PANTAS UNTUK HIDUP**

 **disclamer : cerita murni ide saya. dan sedikit terinspirasi oleh drama comeback mister. dilarang keras untuk copas.**

 **genre : sci-fi , fantasy**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Akh... terimakasih dewa jasin yang kucinta". chanyeol mendesah lega seraya mencabut tombak hitam besinya yang menancap tepat di jantung pria bertelinga peri itu. perlahan-lahan kulitnya yang hitam bercorak tengkorak putih itu memudar dan berubah menjadi seputih susu. wajahnya yang tadinya menyeramkan berubah menjadi tampan rupawan. ia menarik kembali jubah hitam bermotif segilima merahnya yang terbuka setengah. menampilkan setengah dada kirinya yang tertancap tombak dan juga absnya yang sangat maskulin.

"hey.. chen.. apa kita tidak ada kerjaan untuk hari ini?.. aku harus memberikan persembahan yang banyak untuk dewa jasin.. ahh.. aku selalu bersyukur kepadamu dewaku". chanyeol berceloteh sambil mencium kalung berliontin iluminati.

"belum". chen memjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah chanyeol. ia tengah sibuk menghitung uang di dalam koper besarnya.

"hei.. aku sedang mengajakmu untuk berbicara... bisakah kau menatap lawan bicaramu?". chanyeol menggeram kesal karena chen tak menatapnya saat di ajak bicara.

"kau terlalu berisik chanyeol!... jangan sampai aku kelepasan untuk membunuhmu". lagi-lagi chen tak menatap lawan bicaranya dan terus sibuk dengan acara menghitung uangnya.

"cihh". chanyeol mendecih " asal kau tak lupa, aku ini abadi chen.. jadi aku duluan yang akan membunuhmu". chanyeol mengangkat sudut bibirnya, menyeringai ke arah chen.

"asal kau tak lupa juga, aku memiliki lima jantung chan... kau tak akan bisa dengan mudah membunuhku". kali ini chen menatap tajam ke arah chanyeol. selaput matanya yang berwarna merah dan pupilnya yang berwarna hijau membuat kesan yang menyeramkan untuk melihat matanya langsung. wajahnya yang ditutupi masker dan jubah hitam bermotif segilima merah yang sama di pakai chanyeol menandakan bahwa mereka satu kelompok.

"kau terlalu banyak gaya chen.. bisa kita buktikan siapa yang akan mati duluan?". chanyeol mengambil sabit bermata tiga yang bertengger di punggung lebarnya dan tak segan-segan menodongkan sabitnya ke arah chen.

"silahkan tuan chanyeol". chen menoleh kembali ke arah uangnya dan menutup kopernya.

chen hendak berbalik badan tetapi chanyeol dengam cepat mengayunkan sabitnya kearah leher pemuda bewajah kotak itu. chen dengan sigap menangkis sabit itu dengan tangan kosong.

 **TANGGGGG**

bunyi nyaring besi beradu terdengar sangat kencang di telinga chen. tangan besar chen seketika berubah menjadi besi yang menghitam sehingga dapat menangkis sabit bermata tiga chanyeol. tangan satunya terangkat keatas memperlihatkan beribu-ribu jahitan di sekitar lengan pria berwajah kotak itu.

chanyeol yang melihat tangan chen yang terangkat, segera menarik sabitnya kembali untuk menghindar. tetapi chen lebih gesit dari pergerakan chanyeol. ia menahan sabit merah chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya. tangan kirinya yang terangkat mulai mengeluarkan rambut halus dari sela-sela jahitanya dan langsung menyerang chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba.

chanyeol mundur melepaskan sabitnya yang tersambung dengan tali yang terikat di tubuhnya. chanyeol demgan lihai meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya menghindari helai demi helai rambut yang menyerangnya tanpa henti.

 **BUG...**

chen membuang sabit chanyeol hibgga membentur pohon dengan keras. ia yang masih memunggungi chanyeol berbalik melihat pria bertelinga peri itu tengah asik menghindari serangan yang di berikan olehnya.

chanyeol menarik kembali sabitnya yang terlempar di pohon besar sebelah chen. bersyukurlah karena sabitnya terhubung oleh tali besi yang melingkari badannya. ia mulai menghabisi helai demi helai rambut yang terus menyerangnya. chanyeol mulai melompat menerjang chen saat jarak mereka sudah dekat. seringaian chanyeol begitu memyeramkan disaat bertarung. ia mulai mengayunkan sabitnya ke arah chen.

 **TANGGGG...**

chen menangkis sabit chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya dan menendang pinggul chanyeol dengan gerakan sangat cepat sehingga chanyeol tak dapat mengelak dari tendangan chen. jangan lupakan bahwa seluruh tubuh chen berubah jadi besi sekarang menambah rasa sakit yang chanyeol derita.

 **BRUAK**

 **BRAKK**

 **DUAKK**

chanyeol terpental menabrak pohon sampai 3 pohon patah dan terakhir menabrak punggung chanyeol dengan keras hingga chanyeol jatuh terduduk.

chen langsung berjalan dengan santai menghampiri chanyeol. tubuhnya kembali memutih seperti semula. ia mencekik leher chanyeol dan mengangkatnya ke udara

chen membuka maskernya, memperlihatkan bibirnya yang sangat mengerikan. karena bibirnya terbelah dari telinga kiri hingga telinga kanan dengan jahitan nya yang longgar membuat gusinya terpampang dengan jelas.

bulu-bulu halus mulai keluar dari mulut chen hingga menjuntai sampai perutnya.

"jangan pernah berani macam-macam denganku". chen menatap tajam kedua mata chanyeol. pemuda yang sedang tercekik tertawa terbahak-bahak meremehkan pemuda berwajah kotak di hadapannya. tawanya sangat tak enak di dengar, seperti orang yang sakit jiwa.

chanyeol mendecih" cih... sombong sekali pemuda ini.. RASAKAN INI KEPARAT". chanyeol mengeluarkan tombak yang tersembunyi di balik jubahnya dan langsung menebas perut chen dengan cepat. sialnya chen terlambat menghindar. jubahnya sobek akibat sayatan tombak yang mengenai perutnya.

chen langsung melompat mundur. menatap datar chanyeol di depannya yang tengah tertawa bak orang gila selepas menyayat perut pemuda bermata hijau itu. tawa chanyeol terhenti seketika dan ia langsung menjilat darah chen yang menempel pada ujung tombak hitamnya.

 **HIAAAAAAA**

chanyeol berteriak seraya mengayunkan tombak hitamnya ke tangan kirinya sendiri.

 **CRATTSSSSS**

darah segar langaung mengalir dari telapak tangan pemuda bertelinga peri itu. tak ada raut sakit ataupun perih di wajah tampannya. yang ada hanya seringaian yang tercetak di wajahnya.

darah segar yang mengalir dari telapak tangannya jatuh ketanah bagai mata air ia langsung menginjak darahnya sendiri dan langsung menggesekannya ke tanah membuat simbol 'dewa jashin' yang berbentuk lingkaran yang didalamnya ada segilima.

chanyeol bergumam membaca mantranya dan kemudian badan kekarnya berubah menjadi hitam bercorak tengkorak berwarna putih. wajah tampannya berubah seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa. chanyeol menyeringai hingga sudut bibirnya saling bertemu dengan telinganya.

chen masih menunggu apa yang terjadi setelehnya. ia masih menatap datar chanyeol yang masih tertawa mengejek kepadanya.

chanyeol langsung mengayunkan tombaknya ke paha kirinya dan...

 **CRAAATSSS...**

 **DEG-DEG**

chen membelalakan matanya ia merasakan amat sangat sakit di bagian paha kirinya. seketika jubahnya basah oleh darahnya sendiri. chen meringis menahan sakit. _'padahal chanyeol menusuk tubuhnya sendiri, tapi kenapa malah aku yang merasakan sakit? '._

chanyeol makin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat chen. tombak masih menancap di paha kirinya. ia puas berkat dewanya ia bisa menjadi seperti ini.

"hei.. hei.. ada apa dengan wajah mu?.. apa kau sakit? kulitmu sangat pucat" chanyeol lagi lagi tertawa melihat chen memegangi paha kirinya yang banyak mengeluarkan darah.

chanyeol mencabut tombaknya yang tertancap di pahanya. lalu mulai mangayunkannya ke arah dada kirinya sendiri. chen membelalakan matanya melihat chanyeol yang mengarahkan tombaknya ke arah dadanya.

tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuh chanyeol melayang keluar dari simbol dewanya yang mengakibatkan ritual membunuh nya gagal.

"hei.. apa ini.. kenapa badanku melayang sendiri". seketika badan chanyeol berubah kembali menjadi putih dan wajah kembali berubah jadi tampan.

"aku menugaskan mu untuk bekerja sama.. bukan untuk membunuh". tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di atas pohon. di lihat dari pakaiannya ia terlihat satu kelompok dengan chen dan chanyeol. jubah hitam yang di polai segilima berwarna merah dan jangan lupakan tatapan wajahnya sangat datar. bisa di bilang tanpa expresi. dengan 17 tindikan di bagian telinganya dan 3 tindikan di hidungnya dan juga 2 tindikan di bawah bibir nya yang berbentuk taring membuat kesan yang teramat seram. dan jangan lupakan mata rinnegannya yang berwarna ungu yang terkesan sangat cool.

"cih.. mengganggu saja". chanyeol menggeram tanpa menoleh ke asal suara. sekarang chanyeol tau ini adalah perbuatan suho yang seenaknya menggangu acaranya untuk membunuh chen. ' _sial badannku tak bisa bergerak'_

xiumin muncul di samping chen dengan tiba-tiba. ya, dia juga termasuk anggota yang sama dengan ketiga pria ini.

xiumin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah chen. dan secara tiba-tiba tangannya berubah menjadi berlembar-lembar kertas lalu kertas itu melayang menutupi luka di paha kiri chen.

"lain kali bersikaplah dewasa chen... tidak perlu kau meladeni tingkah laku chanyeol". xiumin berucap dengan pokerfacenya tanpa menatap chen, dan masih fokus ke arah luka pria berwajah kotak itu.

"seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu pada anak tengik itu". chen menjawab dengan datar, dan masih terus menatap chanyeol tajam.

"besok ada misi penting yang melibatkan seluruh exosuki.. jadi kita harus bergegas mencari yang lain untuk misi besok". xiumin menatap chen dengan lembut. ia sudah selesai menutupi luka chen dengan jutsunya.

"aku mengerti". chen menjawab dengan singkat sambil menoleh ke arah xiumin.

 **TBC**

 **TERINSPIRASI DARI DRAMA KOREA COMEBACK MISTER.**

 **MOHON KRITIK DAN SARANNYA... MASIH AMATIR SOALNYA.. YANG PEDES JUGA GAPAPA KOK..**

 **DISINI PEMERANNYA EXO OT9 KOK**

 **KRISTAOLU-NYA BAKALAN MUNCUL SEBAGAI...**

 **LIAT NTAR AJA YA :D :D**


End file.
